FIG. 7 shows one embodiment of a conventional watertight shield connector (see Patent Document 1).
This watertight shield connector 61 includes: an insulating resin-made connector housing 64 integrally having a flange 63 directly connected to an on-vehicle device 62 with a bolt; a male terminal 66 press-fitted into and fixed to a terminal receiving chamber 65 of the connector housing 64; a conductive metal-made shield shell 67 covering the terminal receiving chamber 65 and abutting on the device 62 along the flange 63; and a rubber-made annular packing 68 disposed on a peripheral groove of the flange 63 and closely abutting on the device 62.
FIG. 8 shows the other embodiment of the conventional watertight shield connector.
This watertight shield connector 71 includes: a connector housing 75 having a flange 72 and a tube 74 projected from a hole 73 of the flange 72 for inserting an electric wire with a terminal; a shield shell (shield terminal) 76 inserted into the hole 73 and fixed to the flange 72 with a bolt; and an annular packing 77 attached to the tube 74 and waterproofing the hole 73.
In Patent Document 2, it is described that a watertight connector (not shown) other than the above described connectors which is not a shield connector has an annular packing attached to an outer periphery of a terminal receiving chamber of a connector housing, and prevents the annular packing from falling out with a spacer for locking a terminal.